The Dark Lion
The Dark Lion is an alias used among members of the Clough to work in the shadows of the night and fight crime if need be. Originally, Setomus Clough became the Dark Lion after the death of his mother, Emma, and sought vengeance against Aztarwyn. After being trained by Aztarwyn himself and eventually tried to turn on him, he learned the terrible truth that Aztarwyn not only killed Emma, but also killed his father while Setomus was still a child. After being defeated and returning to Lionheart to live in peace, Setomus decided to use his newly acquired skills for good as Lionheart City was riddled with crime. He created a suit using his fathers vest as the top and made his first appearance to save his sister from low-life thugs in the city streets. Setomus chose not to kill his enemies, unless he absolutely needed to, as it would make him no better than Aztarwyn. He operated as the Dark Lion for almost a year before discovering that either his father or mothers body was being held in a chamber to preserve the body for revival, if Setomus chose to go that route. Once he acquired the means to pull off the stunt, Setomus attacked a heavily guarded building that housed the chamber and even went as far as to kill the Lionheart militia that stood between him and a parent. His identity would be compromised during this and after being successful in reviving his mother, he escaped and destroyed any trace of his existance in Lionheart and retired the mantle. Since Setomus' tenure, other Clough have dressed up as the Dark Lion for symbolic reasons to stand against the Gonzo during and after the Gonzo-Clough War. Whether they had any intentions to take up the mantle fully or not is completely unknown. Incarnations Incarnations of the Dark Lion Setomus Other Clough/Dolosus Media Trivia *The Dark Lion is most definitely inspired by the comic book character Batman , integrating many of his own strategies and even the use of some gadgets, although limited. **The origin is also similar, though much different when compared. Rather than Setomus' parents both being murdered in front of him as a child, he had not witnessed either of his parents dying, nor did they die the same time. **During Setomus' tenure, he also used shadow magic to create complete darkness for his enemies, which obviously Batman does not have. This allowed Setomus to operate during the daytime should he choose, which he did very rarely. *The naming of the alias is derived from the city of its origin, Lionheart, and the usage of shadow magic and the darkness by Setomus. *The character Setomus was originally created for the sole purpose of this alias, only to have it expanded upon later. *Setomus' "car" was a very shotty experiment, which ended up being slow enough to the point where a man could catch him should he be fast enough. The vehicle was barely ever used and was eventually destroyed when Setomus retired the mantle. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Lionheart Category:Clough Family Category:Vigilante